


A Secret Relationship

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kisses (Femslash February 2019) [13]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: (sort of), Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Ficlet, Fluff, Introspection, Kissing, Power Imbalance, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Shinooka is dating her team’s coach, but the relationship is a well guarded secret.[Kiss 13: Discreetly]





	A Secret Relationship

Shinooka, the manager of the boys’ baseball team, is proud to say she has a girlfriend. However, she wouldn’t actually tell you who her girlfriend is, because their relationship is a secret.

You see, her girlfriend is Momoe, the coach of her team. Which means their relationship comes with a big age gap and a power imbalance and is skirting the boundaries of whether it is illegal or not. Even if it is illegal, she doesn’t care. She loves Momoe, and she never wants to leave her.

So she can’t tell people who she is dating, even if she wanted to. And this means that whenever they kiss, they have to make sure that nobody can see them.

Which means whenever they’re getting out the equipment before baseball practise and happen to find themselves alone, Shinooka reaches up and gives her girlfriend a discreet kiss.

Yeah, this relationship is definitely problematic, but Shinooka doesn’t care. She just wants to experience this for as long as she can.

She never wants this to end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
